Conversation::PandaSomeLuigi in PM
! Generated with PM Conversations ! This was just shortly before the rule, infact, I believe the rule is the reason we quicky cyber-broke up, not wanting to be found. ~SomeLuigi In Blue: SomeLuigi, In Red: Panda SomeLuigi says: Subj: Reply to the question you didn't ask... XD The reply would've been YES... if I hadn't vowed to not cyberdate. Tell anyone and everyone if you wish. Panda says: Subj: RE: Reply to the question you didn Yes? Really!? Are kidding me!? -hugs you- SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: Reply to the question you didn Indeed. *hugs back* Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: Reply to the question you didn -still hugging you- R: :D SomeLuigi says: Subj: PM! PM me.. for whatever reason : D. Panda says: Subj: RE: PM! You're random... I like it R: Do you like Michael Jackson? He is awesome, I love his music. SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: PM! XD Yep. SomeLuigi says: Subj: Get well soon Title says it all :3 *hugs* <3 Panda says: Subj: RE: Get well soon -Hugs Back- Thank you. :D Thats made my day. SomeLuigi says: Subj: 5 minutes dedication time... Now I have to spend 5 minutes writing a PM to you because I want to!! Let's take a tour... avatar- cute ;P Uhhhh uhhh uhhh... What do you want me to call you? Fail for the 5 minutes.. oh well.. Panda says: Subj: RE: 5 minutes dedication time... :D Thanks :heart: Um, you can call me anything (: I really dont mind. What you want me to call you? SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedication time... I don't mind either XD. That 5 minute challenge failed badly. I'll have to retry soon. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedication time... :D Love chu! <3 SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedication time... *kisses* (: Love you too! :heart: Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedication time... -kisses back- (: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedication time. You have a YouTube right? What is it? I'mma subbin you. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedication t Ok, Enter your own risk some of the vid's are seriously bodged like untitled0001 I was seeing if animation would work, but it didn't. lol. My name is: 1999Skillet SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedicati XD I'll be sure to check it out :heart:;) *hugs tightly* Enjoy me as a subscriber XD. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes dedi -hugs back- :heart: You got any vide's pf you? I will sub you (: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minutes 3DSPlaza videos, only XD. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: 5 minu XD Panda says: Subj: redSecret/red You said you wanted to know... :/ My secret is, I cut because my mum died, and I dun' know my dad. -says really fast- >.< SomeLuigi says: Subj: Time to break up... Last night, I had a vivid rednightmare/red... centerlink=../members/send_pm.php?to=SomeLuigi&subject=Read-PM-againReply to this PM/link/center Not really, of course! XD Panda says: Subj: RE: Time to break up... o3o Awesome! What was da nightmare about? o3o So... The subjects not true? Well, Thats a relief. <3 -kisses you- ^-^ SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: Time to break up... XD It's just a joke. Click the fake Reply link XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: Time to break up... Oh... I get it! R: Panda says: Subj: Read-PM-again o3o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: Time to break up... Pretty neat trick, huh?XD *kisses you* SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: Read-PM-again tells you to read the PM again :P Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Time to break up... Yup! ^-^ Hehe. -kisses you back- <3 SomeLuigi says: Subj: You know what? Probably... imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Why are you***depressed?*** *hugs you* *** *** SomeLuigi Panda says: Subj: RE: You know what? Probably... limeWell, lots of reasons. The first one is because, last year my Mum died, I've been depressed ever since. Second one, because of lawyers! I flipping hate them! Because of Lawyers, I can't go into America! I have to get adp-opted to go into america! >.< I hat 'em./lime purpleHugss You Back <3/purple SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: You know what? Probably... Awww :-( Title is offtopic aswell, just noticed XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: You know what? Probably... limeI love you./lime purpleKisses You and huggles. (:/purple SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know what? Probably... limeuI love you tooR: :heart:./u/lime *kisses and hugs you back* imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Kind regards,*** *** *** *** SomeLuigi/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know what? Probably... red(: How Are You?/red aquaAwesome Kind Regards Thing! (:/aqua SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know what? Probably... imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=I'm great thanks :-D.***Thank you for complimenting***this thing here!***What about you?***<3/img Kind regards, SomeLuigi Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know what? Probabl limeI'm good to!/lime purpleNo Problem. [:/purple limeI watched all 24 Hours of Nyan Cat. R:/lime SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know what? Pro imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Holy SomeLuigi!***NYANYAYANYANYANYANYANYAN***Wanna learn how to use this thing?***<3 Kind Regards,*** SomeLuigi/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know what? redI know right. R:/red limeSure! (:/lime SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You know w [ img ] http://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=MESSAGE HERE[ /img ] in the message, you can use 5 lines. Put 3 stars *** where you want a new line to start. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Enjoy*********Kind regards,*** SomeLuigi/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You kn imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Hello. Is this how it works? R:/img SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Yo You got it mostly. Notes: will mess up badly if you put 3DSPlaza smileys/bbcodes in. *** is compulsory to start a new line, it can't detect when to start a new one itself. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Dont know bout you, but I love using***this instead of text XD******Kind regards,*** SomeLuigi/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Ohh. Ok. Thanks. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Love You. ***Hugs you/img ? SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Thats it! *hugs* You got it :D Now I'm not alone using it XD. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Love you too <3.***Kisses from SomeLuigi ;-D******Kind regards,*** SomeLuigi/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Yay! :D Thanks. :heart: imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=(: ***Kiss From Panda. (: ***Love Amelia <3/img SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE You're welcome! *huggles you* :heart: Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE limeHehe./lime purple*Huggles You Back*/purple ;) :heart: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE XD Rob just used the rainbow thingand he messed up with a 3DSPlaza smiley in it XD ;) Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Lol. XD It's fun to use. R: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE I don't think I love you anymore... I love imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=THIS***(SomeLuigi and this sitting in a ***tree, doing something i cant see)/img Just kidding of course! <3 Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Lol. <3 imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=You Make Me Laugh. (: ******In a good way though. (: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE XD I wouldn't do anything like that imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=When you gonna get married?***@SomeLuigi/img XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE I know ya wouldn't. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Huh? ***What do you mean? ***I'm confused. Lol/img SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Uhmmm imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Panda,***will you marry me?/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE ... purplePanda Is Speechless/purple imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=I-I-I Don't Know What To Say. <3 ***Yes! (: <333 SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE I keep failing at the end bit! >.< You was being sarcastic? R: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Uhmmm maybe. Maybe not. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=SomeLuigi has a thought***SomeLuigi won't share it yet though./img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Oh. o3o imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Panda Is Interested In What SomeLuigi's Though Is. xP/img SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE It was a bad idea R: Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE redInteresting... R:/red limeWhat was it? o3o/lime SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE just a random brainstorm, cannot be put into words. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE purpleCool. R:/purple limeI'm tired. >.</lime SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Me too,***a bit, actually >.<******.../img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=Imma go to sleep now. (: ***I love you! <3 ***-Kisses You-/img SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Bye! *kisses back* I love you! :heart: (and not imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=THIS[/img]) Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Lol. XD Love You Too! :heart: Byee! -Gone- <333 SomeLuigi says: Subj: redIgnoring/red Sorry, I ignored you in chatroom redred/red. Sorry about that, Robdeprop was amazing me with his crazy idea. imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=If I was Simon from the Yogscast,***I'd say Rob you crazily epic***bastard. Right now. XD/img Panda says: Subj: RE: redIgnoring/red imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=It's Ok. (: ***Thank You for apolagizing./img :heart: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: redIgnoring/red Out of curiousity, why did you leave the chat like that? Me? XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: redIgnoring/red Nahh, I was just bored, a little grumpy and was being ignored. SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: redIgnoring/red So partly me, cause I was ignoring you. Sorry about that. color=secretRobdeprop:/color Difficulty = Smartness - Robdeprop (hard) < SomeLuigi (very hard) Shocking, I know. XD Me and Rob are extremely good buddies R: Extract from Connect 4 --- Read downwards: color=yellowSomeLuigi:/color Robdeprop is my favourite word X D redRobdeprop:/red SomeLuigi mine too x D R: imghttp://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/tti.php?in=This random PM***was brought to you by***SomeLuigi!/img Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: redIgnoring/red Lol. R: That cheered me up! :D It's ok. I forgive you. (: -hugs you- SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: redIgnoring/red Good ;) (: *hugs back* Me and Rob get up to all sorts of nonsense without public supervision, trust meXD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: redIgnoring/red Lol. XD You and Rob seem like good buddies. SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: redIgnoringHow dare you insult us -- "seem"?!? XD Just kidding. We're good buddies. Too good sometimes XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: [redIgnoring[ Trolololol R: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: redIgnor Here's a chat quote: Robdeprop: If I was *** I would love SomeLuigi XD SomeLuigi: ... and vice-versa! R: XD @Robdeprop Now you know what I'm talking about XD. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: redI o.o Lol! XD He actually said that!? XD SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Yeah XD And I said vice-versa too. And I mean it XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Lol! Really? Awkwardly awesome! I think... R: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Yeah XD Not that we're gonna turn *** or anything. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Lol. Funneh! XD -Pokes You- o3- SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Haha XD. I've been a naughty moderator, I must admit. But Robdeprop still saw sense in me... I feel special... Otherwise I'd be where Zero is right now, Banland. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Lol. You baaaad boii! R: Who's Zero? o3o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Ah.. an ex-mod, living in Perma IP Banland. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Oh, interesting... Why is they there? SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Bad mod.. but we don't talk About him anymore R: Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE Oh. Interesting... R: -Hugs you and puts my hands on your hips- o3o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE XD *hugs you back* Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE ^-^ I love chu. <3 -Puts my hands in your back pockets- o3o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE What are you doing in me back pockets then? XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE o3o Uh... Nothing... o3o -keeps hands in your pockets- SomeLuigi says: Subj: Early Release of.. SOMETHING Tell me if this looks good: [link=http://dsi.3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/menu.phpVery Early Release/link Panda says: Subj: RE: Early Release of.. SOMETHING Yeah! It looks awesome! Is it supposed to scroll down on its's own? Cause I love that!! :D SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: Early Release of.. SOMETHING Yeah. Thanks for testing. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: Early Release of.. SOMETHING No Problem. (: SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: Early Release of.. SOMETHING I should probably add you as tester on the credits now.. XD Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Early Release of.. SOMETHING Ok. o3o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Early Release of.. SOMETHI XD Not that I can edit the credits or anything. Panda says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Early Release of.. SOM Thats Nice. o3o I don't understand what you mean though. o.o Panda says: Subj: =/ Hello. Um... I Think We Need To Break Up.